


When Dancing in the Spiders Lair, Try Not to Touch His Web

by HellsBellsSinClub



Series: Across the Stars Verse [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Apart of the Across the Stars Universe, Conspiracies, Gen, Qui-Gon deals with his mental health, Timeline changes, jedi politics, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellsBellsSinClub/pseuds/HellsBellsSinClub
Summary: One week before Obi-Wan Kenobi goes missing from the Spaceport while on his way to the AgriCorps, Qui-Gon Jinn comes home to the Temple after a month and a half on a bloody and hard mission. Things back at the Temple have never been good or exactly the best most of the time, but in the time leading up to the young initiate goes missing, Qui-Gon Jinn learns that a lot of things are not what they seem and that Obi-Wan Kenobi may have just been lucky when he was whisked away in a blue box.Apart of the Across the Stars Universe, following Qui-Gon and his story.





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> kay! So this is the first of many Qui-Gon Chapters that are going to be happening along side Obi-Wan’s adventures.
> 
> One of the things that imminently happened when Obi-Wan walked through the doors of the Tardis is that he changed the past. He changed the past and the universe around him. If you weren’t already aware (or haven’t seen the posts) this means the following:
> 
> Qui-Gon Jinn does not want to take another Padawan because he enjoys working alone or with an experienced Master, not because his last Padawan Fell.
> 
> Xanatos Du Crion is not a Fallen Jedi. But he did leave the Order.
> 
> Hego Damask is still alive.
> 
> There are other little changes and they will be expanded upon in later Qui-Gon Chapters. 
> 
> Comments are love and Kudos are hugs. Please feel free to leave both to the author.

_One Week before Obi-Wan Kenobi goes missing._

Qui-Gon stepped off the ship and let out a small breath of relief. Though he may not be fond of the planet itself, Coruscant was the closest thing he had to a home and by the Force he could not wait to get to his rooms and just bask in the warmth of his bath for the next several hours.

After he yells at the Council for sending him on that stupid, useless mission that cost the lives of nearly thirty people, of course.

A deep, almost angry frown made its way onto Qui-Gon’s weathered and dirty face as he slowly walked towards the Temple. Once again, another mission that the Council had sent him has ended in death and pain. The Senate no longer does proper checks into requests for Jedi and the Jedi are limited on what they can and can’t research because of new legislation that restricts them.

Which means more often than not, Qui-Gon is faced with lose/lose situations where people die because he does not have the information he needed for the mission.

Qui-Gon feared deep within his heart that someone was trying to either kill off all the Jedi in what would, at surface glance, look like accidents, or worse, have the Order look so incompetent that people would either oust them or have them killed.

One way or another, these last few missions had been terrible and Qui-Gon knew it was only going to get worse. He hoped Tahl had managed to gather any information she could on the legislation so they could hopefully counter it.

Sighing quietly, Qui-Gon released his fears and anger into the Force. Neither of those emotions would help him. He needed to have a clear head when he dealt with the Council and he needed to be mindful that he does not project his emotions, especially the more unpleasant ones, within the Temple.

It would do him no good to be yelled at by the Wookiee Crèche Master for projecting near the younglings and scaring them. Again.

All but dragging his feet along as he walked, Qui-Gon gathered what was left of his energy and prepared for the explosions that were to come from the Council Chambers.

-

Qui-Gon leaned his head against the back of his door and listened to the lock engage with relief. Finally, he was home.

It had been a long, blood month and a half and oh he was so relieved to be back in his own personal space. All of his plants pulsed softly with the Living Force and Qui-Gon was silently thankful that Tahl had watered and fed them while he was gone.

And she must have cleaned out his kitchen as well, seeing as he could not smell any rotting fruit or vegetables.

Smiling softly at the generosity of his friend, Qui-Gon shuffled himself to the bathroom and ran himself a bath. He would worry about his messages and what he should eat after he has washed off the top two layers of skin and dirt that is stuck to him. Urgh, and he has to do something to his hair. The mattered mess looks like something a bird would nest in.

And quite frankly, he does not want a bird to be nesting in his hair. His love for animals and the Living Force only goes so far.

Shaking his head, Qui-Gon peeled off the tattered and worn robes, that he would have to get replaced (he was not looking forward to that confrontation with the quartermaster about him, once again, destroying his robes), and sank himself down into the hot water with a groan of relief.

He was going to be useless until the water became cold. Even then he was tempted just to lay in the gentleness of the water and allow himself to sleep.

-

After washing his hair until it was damned well clean enough that one would not mistake it to be a bird’s nesting area, Qui-Gon lazily dozed in his tub. He allowed himself to sink into a light mediation and to feel the gentle pulsing Light that came from every member of Temple that milled about.

On other planets, Qui-Gon would focus on the Living Force of the trees, the plants, even the soil. Coruscant is a giant city. There was little to no green to be found naturally on the planet anymore and everything was soaked in pollution. He could also not focus on the people that often when he mediated, as a lot of the presences he could feel came from the Senate.

And those presences were often filled with greed and desperation. He tired once to mediate with those presences. He spent a week in the healer’s ward as a Padawan because of it.

No, it was best to stick to the Order and how his Jedi brothers and sisters feel within the Force. Their Light was gentle and kind against his weary soul. Like a soothing balm.

Perhaps he really was burning himself out like Micah and Tahl have been telling him. Maybe he should take a break from everything. Spend a year away from the Order. Go to some Outer Rim planet filled with the Living Force and just relax for a bit.

Yeah that would be nice.

Qui-Gon let his head rest again the rim of the tub and relaxed into the gentleness of the Force.

At least he did until his bathroom door was opened unexpectedly.

“Force Damn it all Tahl!” Qui-Gon jerked and quickly covered himself. “Can’t you see I am in here?!”

Tahl rolled her eyes at him and dumped a towel that he had neglected to grab on the toilet seat for him. “Oh please. You have nothing on you that I have not seen before. Hurry up and stop being such a pampered little Senator. Mic and I brought dinner.”

Qui-Gon closed his eyes and counted backwards from ten before letting out a low sigh. “Get out of my ‘Fresher Tahl.” There was no point in fighting her. Tahl would drag him out of the bath by the hair and make him sit naked and wet on his couch if he did not do as she said. She has done so several times and Qui-Gon was in no rush to repeat the experience.

Tahl rolled her bright gold and green eyes at him but thankfully left. Qui-Gon sighed and silently mourned that he would not be able to have a quiet night to himself.

Still, it is nice that he has friends that have brought him food. And hopefully alcohol.

Standing and stepping out of the bath, Qui-Gon towelled himself dry and walked calmly into his bedroom with the quiet hope that he still had clean underwear somewhere in his draws.

-

Dinner was loud, rowdy and the most fun Qui-Gon has had in _months._

His two crèche mates had brought enough food to cover his small dining table and enough alcohol to have them on the floor laughing about the Loth Cat that Qui-Gon had brought back to the Temple when he had been an initiate. Slowly, but surely, the three of them nodded off to sleep on the floor; all of them full of food and alcohol and resting half on top of one another and in awkward positions that were going to make them all cranky come morning.

When the dawn came, several loud groans of displeasure were sounded from the occupants on the floor. None of them had thought to shut the curtains and were rudely awaken by the glaring sun in their eyes.

“Urgh.” Qui-Gon pushed Tahl’s foot out of his face and tried to roll over, only to bang heads with Micah. “Force Damn it!” He growled, cursing in pain.

The Weapons Master merely grunted and rolled onto his stomach and went back to sleep.

After several minutes of accidentally hitting one another, Qui-Gon managed to get untangled from both Tahl and Micah. Leaving Micah where he slept, Qui-Gon and Tahl shuffled to the bathroom and kitchen respectively. Qui-Gon stumbled to the toilet and relieved his bloated bladder before shuffling to the shower to wake himself up.

By the time he got out of the shower Tahl had made a simple breakfast with whatever was stocked in his kitchen and had made tea. Micah had finally woken up and was resting his head against the table, looking pathetic. His old friend never did handle his hangovers well. He would be his normal self soon enough though when he got some food into him.

The three of them sat at the table, slowly eating the food (which was really good. Tahl was a better chef then half of the galaxy renown chefs that Qui-Gon had met) and the tea that tasted stale and old. Qui-Gon mentally sighed and made a note to go to the lower levels later that day to get some more tea and food for his shelves.

“Did Xanatos ever reply to your message to him?” Micah low voice startled Qui-Gon from his thoughts. Qui-Gon blinked at his friend and sighed, placing his mug of tea down by his plate.

“He did. He has agreed to talk to me again by the end of the month.” Qui-Gon admitted, knowing full well that lying in any form to these two was not a smart idea. “He was very… polite and calm when we spoke.”

“You managed to get a holo call with him?” Tahl asked in surprise, her dark eyebrows raising. Qui-Gon shrugged and toyed with some of the food on his plate.

“I left the Comm number in the message and I wasn’t busy at the time.” He said, looking down. “He looks well. Healthy. The treatments have been working.”

“That’s good to hear.” Micah sighed and gently clasped Qui-Gon’s shoulder. There was a pause before Micah continued. “You do know no one blames you for what happened. No one. Not even Xanatos himself. You need to let your grief and regret. You cannot change the past Qui. No one can.”

Qui-Gon let out a low breath and gave a tired nod. He had heard those words so, so many times in the last several years and while he knows that they are true, he cannot help the feelings that still plague him. Nor the doubts that eat at him at night.

“I know. I know. I need to organise another meeting with Healer Vantie. I’ll do that after we finish eating.” Qui-Gon rubbed a hand over his face and shook off his friend’s hand. He could only stand to be touched for so long while sober.

“You also need to get more food, clean clothes and speak to Yoda before noon meal as he left you a message while you were in the shower.” Tahl stated, stealing his tea. Qui-Gon glared at her and Micah snorted beside him.

“You are the worst. Both of you.” He grumbled in half-hearted annoyance. The two of them snickered and the rest of the morning went by in companionable silence.


	2. A new day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qui-Gon the new day after Tahl and Micah finally leave.
> 
> Things start off shit, as they always do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter that was posted on the original Across the Stars fic and the last one that I have already written. 
> 
> Comments are love and kudos are the best. Please leave either or both for the author.

_Four days before Obi-Wan Kenobi goes missing_

Putting on clean clothes was easy. Sending out an order for new food for his rooms was also easy. Making an appointment with his mind healer was like pulling out rotten teeth from a pregnant Nexu. And he would know. He has done so several times.

“Look, I need to make an appointment with Healer Vantie.” He stressed for the eighth time to the healer who answered his Comm call.

“And I keep telling you, you can’t just call and make an appointment. You have to come down and see the healers first.” The bored and higher pitched tone that came from the man on the other side of the Comm made Qui-Gon want to hurt something. Or someone in this case.

“Put me through to Healer Vantie, please.” Qui-Gon gritted out, dropping his head against the wall with a low thud.

“Sorry, you can’t just call the Healer’s directly when they are on duty-“ Qui-Gon gave up and hung up the Comm, vowing to having Tahl find out who that idiot was and have their computers messed with.

Honestly, he has been seeing Healer Vantie for years and he has never had a problem making a damned appointment before. Urgh, there are times when he hated stupid stuck up idiots like that who think they are so damned important because they have a little power to their name.

For the love of the Force, for once, can people just do their jobs and actually help when they are asked to? Like really, was it so hard for that healer who answered to leave Healer Vantie a message for him like Qui-Gon asked?

Qui-Gon ran a hand over his face and slowed his breathing. He needed to meditate and release his anger and frustration, or he will end up meeting Yoda and being scolded because once again _‘he was not in control of himself and he was posing a danger to the Order’_ and blah, blah, blah.

Force he hated being back in the Temple. Yes, this was his home. Yes, this was where most of his legal friends were. Yes, he really did like the hot water and bath. But he hated the politics. He hated the way he had to act around everyone.

He hated the way everyone acted around him.

He was the Grey Jedi. The one who toes the line. The one who’s Padawan left the Order and Jedi with another former Padawan who would rather spend time in the far reaches of space then ever be near the Temple. He was the one who could _be so great and powerful like the Council if only he followed the Code and rules._

Qui-Gon shuddered and wrapped his travel cloak around him to ward of the chill that came from inside. Another thing he hated about staying in the Temple was that these horrid thoughts would take over his mind. Healer Vantie suggested that it was possible that because he had so much down time in the Temple his mind had an excuse to have these kinds of thoughts. She thought that mediation and the exercises she gave him would help him.

And sometimes they do. Sometimes he is able to overcome these thoughts that plague him and other times… Other times he becomes lost and confused. He hates those times as well.

Sighing heavily and feeling as if the whole planet rested upon his shoulders, Qui-Gon sat down on his old, worn mediation mat and allowed himself to sink into the Force.

Like last night in the bath, Qui-Gon drifted in the currents of the Force. He focused on the feeling of the Light his Jedi brothers and sisters brought and cleared away the troubling thoughts that sought to poison his mind.

It was a slow, almost tortuous process, clearing out his mind. Facing each thought and refuting it or driving it away with logic was draining. When he finally reached a point where he was calmer and feeling clear headed, Qui-Gon let his mind go and delved into the Force completely; letting himself be taken away from his body for a little while.

-

He was not sure how long he had been meditating, but when he finally came up from the embrace of the Force, Masters Mace Windu and Plo Koon were waiting for him on his couch, drinking what smelt to be a very fine strain of tea.

“You know, using your Councillor codes to break into my room is technically against the rules.” Qui-Gon quirked his lips at the two. While he did often and quite loudly disagree with the Council, he was still able to maintain a friendship with several members. These two in particular.

“What is the point of being on the Council if I can’t use all those shiny codes?” Plo asked with a laugh hidden within his voice. The Kel Dor had a straw sticking out of his mug of steaming tea. Not for the first time, Qui-Gon wondered just how his agemate could drink the tea through a straw. Qui-Gon tried once and had ended up choking.

“You know, you all scold me for misusing my own codes.” He gave an exaggerated glare, relaxing slightly as Mace poured him a mug. He took the mug gladly and took a small sip before speaking again. “I highly doubt you broke into my room to bring me tea. Why are the two of you really here?”

Mace and Plo shared a tired and hesitant look before Mace spoke. “Consider this us forewarning you.”

Qui-Gon quirked an eyebrow. That sentence could mean a few things.

One, he could be facing another court case because someone decided to complain that he stopped them from doing something technically illegal.

Two, he was about to be put on probation again because of his arguing with the Council has made several more politically powerful members angry.

Three, his former Master, Jard Dooku, was going to be back at the Temple within the next week.

Or four, Yoda was about to push for him to take on another Padawan, despite the state of his mental health.

Qui-Gon’s shoulders staggered in exhaustion and he waved his hand to signal for his worried friends to continue. “Tell me.” He asked, eyes closed as the sharp pains of a headache began to poke at his left eye.

Mace let out a low sigh and Qui-Gon heard the soft click of Mace’s mug being placed down on the table. “Yoda wants you to take a Padawan.” The Korun Master sounded tired. “He can’t force you to take one, but he is going to make you watch the initiate trials. And… while this may sound wrong and I want you to listen to me before biting my head off; I want you to as well.”

Qui-Gon’s eyes snapped open at Mace’s words in shock and anger. The younger man held up his hands and spoke quickly. “Not for the same reasons as Yoda!” He spoke fast, trying to assure his friend. “I know you are not ready for Padawan and nor do you even want one. We want, no, need to start having Masters who are neutral and not looking for a Padawan assess the younglings. It was made very clear a few months back that the difference in the way we train our younglings in each Temple is potentially damaging. You are one of the few senior Masters who are both in active duty and are able to help notice where a youngling may be lacking or need help.”

Qui-Gon narrowed his eyes at Mace, unsure of what to say to that.

“Basically, Qui-Gon what Mace is trying to say is we want you to watch these younglings as they go through their forms and we want you to see, from both a Sabermasters and a teacher’s point of view, on what needs to be possibly changed. There are a few classes before the trials and we would like for you to sit in for them and take a few notes.” Plo placed his own tea down on the table and sighed. “We know you do not feel ready for a Padawan. And we would never push you.”

Qui-Gon gritted his teeth. He did not like the idea of this at all. It sounded too much like looking at a youngling to see if they are compatible or not for him to take them on as a Padawan.

But at the same time…

Qui-Gon will never not like teaching and helping the younger generation. When he is at the Temple for more than six or so months he always gets roped into teaching senior Padawan’s and he loves mediation class with the very tiny younglings who are all interested in what he has to say about the Force.

His head pinged sharply and Qui-Gon forced himself to calm down and relax. Stress induced headaches are never fun.

“I will not take a Padawan.” He said finally. “But… I can do assessments for you, depending on how long I am stationed here at the Temple.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “You may want to call some of the other Masters from different Temples down too. See what they have to say.”

Mace gave a small sigh, almost inaudible to Qui-Gon’s ears. “I will look into doing that. We wanted to tell you here in person, rather than feed you to Yoda.”

Qui-Gon nodded, holding his tea in a tight grip. “I have to see him today.” He said, rubbing his face. “I need to call and ask him where he wants to meet.”

“He will be in the creche, near the infants at this time of day.” Plo stated. “There was a small bug going around in the past week and Yoda has been in there occasionally keeping the younglings entertained.”

Qui-Gon nodded and drank some of his tea, wincing at the bitter taste of it. It had cooled down and now tasted horrible. He placed it down on the table and sighed. “Thank you both for the warning. Anything else I should know?”

Mace shook his head as Plo gathered up the dishes. “No. Nothing of concern just yet. Have you made an appointment with Healer Vantie yet?” He asked, standing to help Plo.

Qui-Gon huffed out a bitter and annoyed scoff. “No. Whoever was on today at the reception was a dick. He kept saying I have go down to the ward in person to make an appointment. And he wouldn’t leave a message for me either.”

Mace hummed. “I have had two complaints from other Jedi about a healer who has done similar things in the past month. If you make it three I can go down there and tell Che.”

Qui-Gon stood and grinned down at his friend. “Now that sounds amusing. Please do. And see if you can’t record Che taking him apart.” If there is one thing good and pure in this galaxy, it would have to be Vodkara Che tearing apart stupid people for being stupid. The very idea of her yelling at that idiot who answered his Comm call this morning was almost enough to make up for the fact he was going to have to deal with Yoda soon.

Almost.

Force, when he did start dreading the idea of seeing his GrandMaster so much? He used to love seeing him and seeking out his advice. Now though?

Now Qui-Gon would rather stay the hell away from Coruscant and not have to deal with the green troll who thought he knew best.

“I am sure Tahl will be able to hack into the cameras and let us see the show down. And once again show us the flaws in our apparent security.” Plo pulled Qui-Gon out of his thoughts with a clap on his shoulder. “Why don’t you go get this meeting over with?” Plo said, gesturing to the door. “If you do it quickly then it will be like pulling wax off your chest.”

Qui-Gon glared at his friend, his eyes narrowing. “The only reason why I know how that even feels like is because of you!” He hissed, rubbing his chest at the memory. Oh, there were times when he hated his agemates. They were all evil. Every last one of them.

“Now, now you two.” Mace chuckled. “No need to get into a fight right now. I reserved a sparing room for this evening, at around 1800. You two can deck it out then.”

Qui-Gon rolled his eyes and felt better knowing that at the end of the day he would be able to relax and spar with his friends like old times.

He was not looking forward to his meeting with Yoda. Nor to his apparent new role. And not to mention the fact he still had to make an appointment with his healer. And do Force only knows what else now that he is back home in the Temple.

But he will get through today. He will. He just needs to live in the moment and simply be.


End file.
